Help!
by Hannurdock
Summary: Dimensions go all topsy-turvy. This is a crossover with Real Life.


Title: Help!  
  
Author: Hannurdock / Georgina Ann Price  
  
Summary: Dimensions go all topsy-turvy.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Part: 1/10  
  
Hannurdock sighed as she checked her watch for the sixth time that hour. Suddenly David arrived and sat opposite her, smiling broadly.  
  
"OK, what's with the delay soldier?" Hannurdock asked jovially.  
  
David shrugged. "Hey, this is a lunch break, remember. Those bastards back at the office don't give me that much time anyway.  
  
"Hey, with your good looks, charm and sophistication - I thought *they* didn't stand a chance" Hannurdock laughed and sat back.  
  
"So, where are the others?" David asked bluntly.  
  
"Late, as usual. No idea of punctuality" Hannurdock said, slightly ribbing the younger man. He looked hurt for a moment, until he caught the slight smile on her face, and then grinned.  
  
"Hey, muchacho's, what's goin' down in this here town?" A bright and crazy voice shouted behind them. Hannurdock and David jumped in unison, and then sighed when they saw who had just arrived.  
  
"Hi Mike. See you got the jacket." Hannurdock pointed to the familiar leather jacket, sporting a tiger and the word "De Nang 1970". As well as sporting the jacket, Mike also wore a cap which said "Napoleon sucks".  
  
"Damn foo' bought it for 300 bucks, man" Mike's companion gruffly said, pushing Mike roughly into a seat at the table, and then seating himself at exactly the opposite end. The man was black, tall and had a mohawk hairdo.  
  
"Good to see you too, AB" Hannurdock said dryly, sarcasm covering the slight concern she had felt when the two men had been late.  
  
"AB?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, its my new pet name for Junior." Hannurdock smiled. "It stands for 'Attitude is Bad'."  
  
David smiled, trying to surpress a small giggle. "Nice, I really like it. Suits him."  
  
AB growled furiously, and then winked at Hannurdock.  
  
Hannurdock cleared her throat and coughed loudly, bringing the three men to attention. "Well, anything new this week?"  
  
The three men became puzzled, or lost, and looked away.  
  
"Looks like its been an easy week" Hannurdock sighed gruffly, pulling a sleek cigar from her pocket and lighting it in a single, fluid motion.  
  
"The drugs outfit's been closed down, man" AB commented.   
  
Hannurdock thought about this for a moment, smiling at the fact that the police still had no idea who had bound and gagged the armed drug dealers earlier in the week.  
  
"Hmmmmm. As I said, *easy* week. Anything else? Cause we may as well just break meeting now" Hannurdock turned her gaze to each of the three men in turn and then sighed.  
  
"Well, what you doin' now Hann?" AB asked as Hannurdock rose from the table.  
  
Hannurdock grinned. "Some serious shopping, with Mike of course."  
  
Mike groaned at the prospect of an afternoon of shopping. "Do I have to?".  
  
Hannurdock smiled playfully at the lanky man. "Well, either that or back to Greenways for a check up. Do you really want to go back to that place right now?"  
  
Mike thought it over for about a second. Either shopping with Hannurdock, or back to mental institution for medication. "Right, I'm with you Hann".  
  
"And what are you two likely to be doing today?" Hannurdock asked.  
  
"Daycare. Gotta see my kids, man" AB stated, as he checked his mobile was switched on, raised his fingers in the OK sign and left the little group.  
  
"I'm off to take Paula, the secretary on a date" David said with a wink.  
  
Hannurdock rolled her eyes.   
  
As the group dispersed, a small man with a balding head smiled to himself. He moved into the thick crowd, and disappeared within the million faceless people.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Hannurdock was amazed at the turn of events. It turned out Mike did most of the shopping that morning, charging most of the goods to Greenways.  
  
He would simply walk into a shop, pick up the nearest pair of shoes or clothes or whatever, and take them immediately to the till.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mike asked, watching Hannurdock's expression of horror.  
  
"Don't you think Greenways is footing an extremely large bill here" Hannurdock said softly.  
  
"Naw, they can handle it" Mike said, picking two shirts, five ties and three suitcases and running to the till eagerly.  
  
Hannurdock sighed, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Sirens, two orderlies taking Mike back to Greenways, and back on her lonesome again.   
  
However, Hannurdock was not a person to whine about circumstance, and continued to browse the shops alone, enjoying the fact that she had some her-time, instead of we-time.  
  
"Ooo, jesus! I'm sorry" Hannurdock mumbled as she collided with the small man with the balding head.  
  
"Tis Okay, Hannurdock" He said, in a voice which seemed distant and almost sad.  
  
"How'd you know my handle?" Hannurdock asked suspiciously.  
  
The small man rubbed his balding head gently and smiled. "Lets just say we are mutual fans of The A-Team".  
  
Hannurdock smiled, a warm expression on her face. "The A-Team? Don't hear much about that series any more. Shame really."  
  
"Let me introduce myself to you, Hann. Can I call you Hann? Thanks. My name is Shaun the Shallow, a dimensional traveller supposedly with no personality. A watcher over the dimensions so to speak. However, I got a little too involved with the particular dimension where The A-Team are real".  
  
Hannurdock looked at Shaun in shock for a moment, and then burst into laughter unable to stop. "You don't really expect me to believe this nutso crap you're babbling to me? Dimensional travel doesn't exist!"  
  
"Not yet. Human technology is way behind, but trust me. It won't be another four hundred years, mark my words".  
  
"Guess I'll have to" Hannurdock sniffed dubiously. "I'll be way gone by then. Bones and all".  
  
Shaun laughed easily. "Guess seeing is really believing, hey? Why don't I take you for a little dimensional ride".  
  
Hannurdock looked at Shaun, and even though her senses told her he was as insane as Mike, she nodded and crossed her arms.  
  
Shaun took her hand eagerly, and within moments a large light enveloped them both. Hannurdock raised her free arm to her face, shielding her eyes.  
  
"We're here. Dimension103887548374499." Shaun called as Hannurdock warily looked around herself.  
  
"Where are we?".  
  
"Outside the VA's mental ward." Shaun said, as Hannurdock walked up to the main entrance, and walked inside. Hannurdock walked through the corridor and watched her reaction change as Murdock strolled casually by.  
  
Hannurdock pointed as the retreating figure in amazement. "That aint Dwight, is it?"  
  
"'Fraid not. He's the real Murdock." Shaun explained gently, as Hannurdock fought to control her shaking.  
  
"Why me? Why bring me here and show me all this" Hannurdock said in awe as Murdock turned into his room.  
  
"Because we have ..... a little problem" Shaun stumbled, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Problem?" Hannurdock asked.  
  
"In three weeks time, Murdock is going to be murdered on a mission." Shaun said.  
  
Hannurdock gasped in horror. "But, but in the series they were immortal! Nothing ever killed them off!"  
  
"Good theory until you reach the end of the fifth series. From then, anything is on the cards".  
  
Hannurdock tried to keep calm, but panic was causing her to ramble. "How do you know this?"  
  
Shaun smiled. "Comes with the passing of time, and many dimensions".  
  
"I don't understand" Hannurdock stammered. "I mean, what can I do?".  
  
"You can prevent it" Shaun said softly.  
  
"But how? I don't understand? I need help, I can't do this alone!"  
  
Shaun nodded in agreement. "That's right, you need the team - AB, Mike and David".  
  
Hannurdock had had enough. "They are routine guys, run of the mill! They aren't soldiers, neither am I. Christ! one of them is in a mental insitution".  
  
"Then who totalled the drug operation last week?" Shaun asked.  
  
Hannurdock sighed heavily. "Alright, count me in. What do I need to know".  
  
  
****  
  
Part 3  
  
Hannurdock watched Mike sitting on the bed in Greenways outside the window. He was asleep, probably drugged after the performance he had put on today.   
  
"How is he?" David asked quietly.  
  
"Out for the count. You bring the saw?" Hannurdock watched as David produced the saw and immediately handed it over to AB.  
  
"Go to work, big guy" David grinned as AB groaned a non-appreciative groan, and went about his labour.  
  
As soon as the bars were loose, AB pulled them out and Hannurdock climbed through into the darkened room.  
  
"Your dead if they catch you here, man" AB complained, as Hannurdock studied the restraints holding Mike to the bed. Watching the door closely, Hannurdock unzipped a razor sharp knife from a sheath attached to her leg, and cut through the bands. Lifting Mike up so he was in a sitting position, Hannurdock undid the straight jacket, then dragged unconscious Mike over to the window. AB and David helped Mike through the window.  
  
Hannurdock hastily clambered back through the window and then grinned at AB "See, a piece of cake!"  
  
"Yeah right. Your lucky, that's all. That's the fifth time this month we've busted him out" AB complained.  
  
Hannurdock quieted him, as a rustle in the bushes was heard, then Shaun stepped out. Hannurdock looked visibly relieved, but AB and David were immediately on their guard.  
  
"Who the hell is this sucker?" AB asked, as Shaun approached them, a smile on his face.  
  
"His name is Shaun" Hannurdock explained. "He's our client".  
  
"Client?" David asked incredulously. "Guy looks like a candidate for the rubber room. He'll be rooming with Mike soon".  
  
Shaun looked in surprise at Hannurdock "So, you haven't briefed them yet?".  
  
Hannurdock felt the two men's eyes boring into the back of her head, and tried to remain calm. "I decided to tell them when ..... I could prove it ..... I didn't think they'd believe it otherwise".  
  
"Believe what?" David asked, his voice tinged with a little nervousness.  
  
"I am a watcher of dimensions and time" Shaun stated proudly.  
  
David and AB burst out laughing. Mike opened his eyes "What's all the fuss about? Oh, hello gang".  
  
Hannurdock raised a hand to silence the laughing men. "I'll explain this, Shaun. AB, David, Mike, we're going on a mission, not like the ones we've taken before. I can vouch for Shaun, I've seen this first-hand, he CAN traverse dimensions and time. Murdock is going to be killed in three weeks time in an alternate universe and only WE can stop this from happening".  
  
"Wow" Mike said, with bulging eyes.  
  
AB and David nodded to each other silently. Hannurdock sighed, they thought she was mad.  
  
"Your insane, Hann. Insane" David muttered.  
  
Mike's eyes grew in amazement. "No she's not!! She's sane in an insane world!"  
  
Hannurdock turned to Shaun. "They won't believe me until they see it with their own eyes. We're ready, lets go. They'll be forced to believe in it soon enough".  
  
Shaun smiled and nodded. "Fair enough, leader-dude. You want to join hands?"  
  
Hannurdock grabbed Shaun's hand, and signalled for Mike to take her's. "AB, David, go round to the other side of Shaun, grab his other hand David. AB you hold David's".  
  
"I aint holding David's hand, man" AB pouted uneasily.  
  
"Do it, that's an order!" Hannurdock commanded. AB sulked for a moment, but took David's hand.  
  
Shaun grinned and Hannurdock smiled back "OK, looks like we're ready!"  
  
A blinding white light forced Hannurdock, Mike, AB and David to close their eyes momentarily, and as the whiteness faded to darkness, they all looked around at the change of scenery in amazement.  
  
Mike was the first to speak. In a little girl's voice he said softly "Well, Toto, looks like we aint in Cansas anymore".  
  
  
****  
  
Part 4  
  
"Where are we man?" AB asked angrily, his fists pumping with fear and anger.  
  
"Calm down and listen, both of you" Hannurdock said, signalling the two men to sit down on the ground next to Mike who had plonked himself down happily, staring at Shaun the Shallow as if he were the Oracle.  
  
"This is the alternate world where Murdock will be murdered. Our job is to stop it" Hannurdock briefed quickly.  
  
Mike raised his hand. "Murdered? There is a motive then?"  
  
Hannurdock turned to Shaun, waiting for an answer. "He really pissed that Stockwell fella off by being re-commited to the VA. I don't know it for certain, but I wouldn't put it past Stockwell".  
  
Hannurdock felt the anger welling up "That bastard! I knew he wasn't good news!"  
  
"What can we do?" David asked, feeling a little helpless.  
  
"You can even the odds somewhat" Shaun explained. "As you know what is going to happen, you can ensure the odds are more in Murdock's favour on the day of the murder".  
  
"Do you know a supposed time when this murder will happen?" Hannurdock asked.  
  
Shaun sighed "Alas, no. Only the day".  
  
Hannurdock thought carefully for a moment. "Alright, we have three weeks to uncover the murderer and the team. We must think carefully about motives, it may not be Stockwell. Name a few Murdock enemy's from the show".  
  
"How about Mulligan?" Mike asked.  
  
Hannurdock shook her head. "A guy who go's tearing up the VA hasn't got the brains for this kind of mission. Think bigger".  
  
"How about those bounty hunters, man? AB asked.  
  
Hannurdock nodded. "A possibility ..."  
  
"Kyle?" David asked.  
  
"More than likely" Hannurdock grinned, thinking back to all the fiction about Kyle she'd read from others and wrote herself on the internet.  
  
"What do you think, Hann?" David asked.  
  
"I think it could be anyone with a motive against the team generally. Kyle, the bounty hunters, even Mulligan stands out as a possibility. Then you have the military, Stockwell, etc. It could be just about anyone".  
  
"That's just peachy!" David whined. "A murder scenario with a million possibilities".  
  
"I think we need to keep a close eye on Murdock at all times, whatever the case." Hannurdock mused for a moment. "Mike?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Mike clumsily saluted.  
  
"Your going to be commited to the VA. Keep an eye on Murdock. David, set that up". Hannurdock rubbed her hands together gleefully as the plan slowly formed in her mind.  
  
"Yeah, right. I'll just stroll right in and tell them he's a war vette. They'll never go for it". David complained.  
  
"You will think of something, David" Hannurdock said confidently.  
  
David sighed. "Right. Come on Mike, time to get crazy".  
  
"But I already am crazy?" Mike said, following David with a look of disdain.  
  
"AB, I want you to get us a vehicle, patch it up, whatever. Make sure its fast if we need to tail the team in their van" Hannurdock said.  
  
"Right" AB moved away.  
  
"Shouldn't you arrange a place to meet?" Shaun asked, as the team moved off into the darkness.  
  
Hannurdock shook her head and drew out a small gadget. "We all have mobile phones".  
  
Shaun clapped his hands together and looked at the stars in glee "A modern miracle of science, surely!".  
  
Hannurdock grinned. "As for me, I intend to find The A-Team".  
  
Shaun looked in surprise. "Just like that, hey?"  
  
Hannurdock grinned "I have an idea where to look".  
  
  
****  
  
Part 5  
  
Langley, Virginia - the rolling hills and pristene surroundings, abruptly interrupted with a building designed like a fortress, buried away into a cluster of trees.  
  
From a distance, it looked like the place was unoccupied, until a figure emerged onto a veranda, and yawned, gratefully taking in the scenery. This figure, with white hair, and in a bath robe, lit a cigar and started out at the swaying trees, a look of worry evident on his face.  
  
"Colonel?" A voice rang behind him. Hannibal turned sharply to see Face standing there watching him, a look of confusion distorting his fine looks.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked, trying to make the look of worry disappear. He didn't want to alarm Face, but for the past three nights he'd been unable to sleep. As if something big was on the verge of happening. Maybe, Stockwell would give them their pardons soon. Maybe that was the reason for this strange feeling.   
  
Hannibal had always trusted his gut instincts, and this one was not good. He thought about the pardon briefly and then dismissed it. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it.  
  
"You alright, you haven't been sleeping at all well the past few nights" Face said.  
  
Hannibal smiled at the worry in the Lieutenant's voice, he had always worried. Right back to the good old days in Nam.  
  
"I don't know, kid. Just a bad feeling, a gut instinct". Hannibal turned away, unable to describe this feeling to Face, and unwilling to try.  
  
"You think we'll get our pardons soon?" Face asked hopefully, trying to change the subject. "We don't get to see that much of Murdock now he's been re-commited. I miss him".  
  
Hannibal felt the coldness run down his spine like a knife as Murdock's name registered in his brain. "I hope so too. He's a member of the team".  
  
Frankie popped his head around the door, and the two men jumped in unision "Breakfast, fellas".  
  
From a distance, Hannurdock watched Hannibal and Face enter the house again through a pair of binoculas. Turning to Shaun she shook her head.  
  
"We haven't a hope in hell of getting into that place. There are trip wires along the perimeter, digital zoom cameras guarding the entrances, and a couple of flunkies patrolling the area every ten minutes. This place is more guarded than the Queens diamonds".  
  
"Ah, nothing like a challenge for Hannurdock" Shaun teased, watching the patrol move by with loaded weapons, and a couple of dogs.  
  
AB and David abruptly arrived, startling Hannurdock. "Shhhh" She hissed. "There's a patrol".  
  
AB and David grew silent, and waited for Hannurdock to speak. "Any trouble getting Mike into the VA?" Hannurdock asked David.  
  
"None. Once he started talking about his connection with the Pope and the President, they let him in soon enough" David smirked.  
  
"I got the vehicle. All terrain, heavy sucker. Goes pretty fast, and I upgraded the engine" AB stated proudly.  
  
"Good work, AB" Hannurdock said, passing an AK-47 to each of the men. "AB, come with me. Time to disable Able 1 and Able 2. David, stay with Shaun and keep low".  
  
Hannurdock moved out from the thicket, with AB following stealthily behind, following the two men swiftly who were patrolling the area, keeping away from the trip wires Hannurdock had seen, and the cameras.   
  
"Quite a challenge" Shaun murmered "Think she'll do it?"  
  
David smiled proudly. "If anyone can do this, Hannurdock is your best bet".  
  
The dogs smelt the two intruders and began to bark angrily. The two patrol men turned rapidly to face Hannurdock and AB. AB simply flung the two men over his shoulder, and they fell dazed to the ground. As if sensing the immense strength of AB, the dogs drew back, whimpering.  
  
"Hold it!" A voice rang out.  
  
Hannurdock turned, not ready to give up until a loaded gun was shoved in her back, but in surprise dropped her weapon immediately. "Hannibal!?!"  
  
Hannibal, seeing Hannurdock clearly, dropped his weapon to the ground in surprise. "Hannurdock!?!"  
  
  
****  
  
Part 6  
  
AB and David sat uncomfortably on the sofa, watching Hannibal and Hannurdock appraise each other without words.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Hannurdock asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question" Hannibal said evenly. "However, as you must know, the Junior A-Team is a Saturday afternoon action show. Hannurdock, AB, David, and Mike ..." Hannibal looked at the men, and back at Hannurdock.  
  
Hannuurdock felt like pounding Shaun when she next saw him for lack of important information "You mean we are in a TV series here?"  
  
"Mike?" Hannibal asked, refusing to give any more information until he was assured of an answer back.  
  
"In the VA. Watching over Murdock" Hannurdock explained.  
  
"Why would Mike be watching over Murdock?" Face asked, shaking his head. It was one thing for the cast of the A-Team's favourite TV show to show up in Langley, but to have Mike in the VA watching Murdock, Face shook his head in confusion.  
  
"I have some bad news for you" Hannurdock said uncomfortably. "You are most likely not going to believe this".  
  
Hannibal smiled. "Try me, I'm a believer".  
  
Hannurdock preceded to tell the whole tale. Of Shaun the Shallow, the terrible news that Murdock was going to be murdered, the A-Team as a series in their own world. Hannibal looked dazed and confused.  
  
"Hmmmmm" Hannibal said once the narrative ended. BA, Face and Frankie looked open-mouthed and wide-eyed, unable to think of anything to say.  
  
"We're a TV series where you come from?" Hannibal finally said.  
  
"Exactly. And it looks like we're a TV series here" Hannurdock said. "Ironic or what?".  
  
"I can't say I believe that story" Face said honestly. "It just is too absurd".  
  
Suddenly Shaun appeared in front of them, literally. Face, BA and Hannibal automatically went for their weapons, but Hannurdock shouted "Its Okay, he's with us. This is Shaun".  
  
Shaun smiled. "Ahhh, finally! The A-Team and the Junior A-team together at last. What a series this would make".  
  
"Enough screwing around, Shaun. You didn't inform me we were in a series over here" Hannurdock said angrily.  
  
"A leader shouldn't have to be warned, but must be ready for every eventuality" Shaun said.  
  
Hannibal grinned at Hannurdock "He's right you know. By the way, I love the way you guys totalled that drug operation on last week's episode".  
  
Hannurdock stared at Shaun. A I'm-gonna-take-it-out-on-you look plastered all over her face. Hannibal quickly intervened.  
  
"So, Murdock is going to be murdered on a mission, enemy is currently unknown and there is a dozen possibilities for any number of killers or criminals we've put away, who now have motives".  
  
"Your believing this, Colonel?" Face asked incredulously.   
  
"I had a feeling in my gut something was going to happen. This just re-affirms it" Hannibal said.  
  
Shaun suddenly perked up. "I just remembered something. It is a planned hit".  
  
"How do you know that?" AB asked.  
  
"Intuition. One of the perks of being a watcher" Shaun said mysteriously.  
  
"If that's the case, then all of us will need to keep a careful eye over Murdock at the VA, for the next three weeks. If its planned, then someone will have to be near Murdock to set it up" Hannibal rose and held out his hand to Hannurdock. "Truce? I'd like us to work together".  
  
Hannurdock smiled and shook Hannibal's hand. "I think that's a plan, Colonel".  
  
"Please, just call me Hannibal".  
  
  
****  
  
Part 7  
  
Mike whistled happily in his room, listening intently every now and again to Murdock' room on the opposite side to his. Murdock was talking to Billy.  
  
Mike tried to open the door, but it was locked. Instead he whispered over to Murdock's room "Hello, I'm new here".  
  
Murdock walked to his door, and smiled across to Mike, a friendly expression on his face. "Hey there, stranger".  
  
"How you doin'?" Mike asked, clutching the bars tightly to see if they would stretch.  
  
Murdock shook his head "Ain't no good - no getting out of these padded rooms".  
  
Mike agreed. "Its a little cosier than the last place I was holed up in".  
  
"You been in a MI before?" Murdock asked, curiously.  
  
"Sure, I'm not a war vette actually. I used to reside at a lil old place called Greenways" Mike explained.  
  
Murdock looked confused. "Why are you here at the VA if your not a vette?".  
  
Mike smiled. "I came here to watch you".  
  
"Really?" Murdock became suspcious, and glared at the new guy, feeling this was a Decker trap.  
  
"Yep. I'm here to help you, Murdock" Mike grinned, a loopy smile on his face.  
  
"Why help me? I'm fine" Murdock said.  
  
Mike shook his head "Not for long, Murdock. I'm from an alternate world to yours. I learned from a watcher that you would die in three weeks. We're here to protect you from that".  
  
Murdock burst out laughing, and backed away from the bars into his room "Boy, you are crazier than I am".  
  
Mike grinned happily. "I'm so glad you said that".  
  
Suddenly a noise at the end of the corridor stirred the two men from their banter, and Face emerged with a key, unlocking Murdock's door soundlessly. Then he did the same with Mike's door.  
  
"Come on Murdock, Mike" Face groaned. He could barely keep up with Murdock, let alone Mike as well.   
  
"Face, this guy says he's from another world" Murdock said incredulously.  
  
"Its all true Murdock, we'll explain more in the van. Come on". Face indicated for the two men to follow him. The three men walked past the receptionist, being distracted by David and walked over to the van. Hannibal was waiting inside.  
  
"What's all this about?" Murdock asked worriedly.  
  
"Haven't you watched an episode of the Junior A-Team yet? Hannibal asked in disbelief.  
  
"It co-incides with the Range Rider. Never watched it" Murdock said.  
  
Hannibal sighed. "Lets all get a move on. Face will follow in the vett with David, once he's finished the con".  
  
BA started the engine softly, and the van pulled out. Murdock stared uncomfortably at Hannurdock, Mike and AB. Incredibly, AB was in the front passenger seat where Hannibal would usually sit. Murdock didn't question this, however and sat back feeling very uneasy.  
  
"Do you know what's going on, Captain?" Hannibal asked.  
  
"You don't really expect me to believe that?" Murdock said, becoming serious.  
  
"Like it or not, we do believe it. And we're going to be stickin' closely to you for the next three weeks". Hannibal said lighting a cigar, passing it over to Hannurdock, and then lighting one for himself.  
  
Murdock shook his head. "Look, I can't believe it. I'm trying to get out of my dreamworlds, Richter says I have to start dealing with reality".  
  
Hannibal chewed the end of his cigar in anger "Richter has no right to say that, Murdock".  
  
"Yeah, but I'm ashamed I'm back at the VA. I don't want to be there anymore, I want to get a normal life" Murdock said emotionally. Hannibal offered him a puff of his cigar to calm him down, and Murdock accepted gratefully.  
  
"Captain, having re-occuring nightmares about Nam, and having them force their way into your daily life is quite a problem. You just need to work it out" Hannibal advised cooly.  
  
Murdock nodded, and sighed. "Its just so unfair. I worked so damn hard to get out of that place, only to go straight back again".  
  
"Hey man, you'll be alright" BA said from the front, keeping a watchful eye on the road.  
  
"Its almost nightfall, I suggest we hole up at a motel for the evening ....." Hannurdock said.  
  
" ...... then hit the road early tomorrow morning" Hannibal completed.  
  
"Man ......" AB complained.  
  
"....... Hannibal in stereo" BA swore.  
  
  
****  
  
Part 8  
  
Hannurdock watched as David and Face performed their scamming skills together on the motel manager.  
  
"Wow, quite a team aren't they?" Hannurdock noted in pride.  
  
Hannibal nodded briefly. "Once we have a room, we'll have a good long think on our plans for protecting Murdock".  
  
Hannurdock nodded, then jumped as Hannibal's mobile began to ring. AB, Face and Hannurdock checked their mobiles as Hannibal lifted his up and said sheepishly "Its mine".  
  
"Hello?" Hannibal said, knowing full well who would be on the other end. "Hi there Stockwell ..... yeah, we had to make a move ....... no we can't do that right now ...... I'll speak to you soon, static is bad around here ..... I'm losing you ....." Hannibal clicked the off button and the line went dead.  
  
"What did he want?" BA asked gruffly.  
  
"He was wondering why Abel 1 and Abel 2 were found trussed up like christmas turkeys this morning". Hannibal smiled wickedly.  
  
Face and David walked up to the motley group, a triumphant grin plastered on their faces. Face waved the keys at Hannibal. "Room 35, Colonel".  
  
"Excellent" Hannibal said, pleased. He took the keys from Face and they walked over to the room.  
  
"Its a little small for the eight of us" Hannibal noted, looking at the room with a touch of disgust. The sanitation department had obviously not learned about this place.  
  
"That's alright. The bedroom is out there, its a double. Two can sleep on the floor. One on the couch, and three on the floor in the livingroom" Hannurdock said.  
  
"You sure you don't want the bedroom to yourself, kiddo" Hannibal asked, a skeptic note of male chauvenism slipping into his voice.  
  
"I've bunked with the rest of the team before" Hannurdock stated, matter-of-factly, as she looked into the bedroom and noted what security they'd need for the night.  
  
Hannibal smiled. "A proper 'guy', huh?"  
  
Hannurdock smiled "You got that right. No female fluff from me".  
  
Hannibal laughed lightly. "Well, lets get some rest early. BA, take the first watch, AB the second, I'll take the third, Hannurdock the fourth - then Face, David, Murdock and Mike. An hour's watch each".  
  
Hannurdock grinned. "Sounds like a plan".  
  
The men quickly made their beds on the floor, and Hannurdock noted the gesture warmly. She crept into bed, and watched as Hannibal crept into the other side, a little uneasy, and then turned his back to sleep. Hannurdock laughed. Hannibal turned around, a smirk on his face.  
  
"What?" Hannibal asked.  
  
"Nothin', just laughing at how uneasy you looked getting into bed" Hannurdock explained, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
Hannibal shrugged. "Hey, I'm a gentleman. I open doors for your sort".  
  
"My sort? Makes it sound like we're a bunch of no-gooders" Hannurdock sighed, turning around to get some sleep, unoffended.  
  
Hannibal mistook the gesture as anger, and immediately apologised "Hey, I'm sorry. I have a little male ego problem I could work on when I'm around women, I know that".  
  
Hannurdock turned back, amused. "I aint biting, Colonel. I'm perfectly fine".  
  
Hannibal grinned "Your the least womanish woman I've ever met".  
  
Hannurdock sighed "Guess that's what happens when you are the leader of a group of soldiers, right? You lose that attractive feminine manner".  
  
Hannibal moved a little closer, seeing the hurt before Hannurdock could cover it. "I didn't mean it like that. Your ..... a very attractive woman, just a little unusual".  
  
Hannurdock laughed giddily. "You mean not the lipstick and nail polish kind?". Hannurdock felt the body weight of Hannibal pressed behind her, and sighed.   
  
Hannibal put his arm across her chest and pulled her close to him. "No, just a little unusual" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Hannurdock turned a little shakily in the darkness and saw Hannibal so close, her breath was taken away. Hannibal leaned forward slightly, and kissed her full on the lips. Hanurdock kissed back fully, feeling him move a little so he was lying on top of her.  
  
"But, the guys ..." She gasped.  
  
"Shhh, we'll be quiet." Hannibal said wickedly, pulling her nightie up so his hand could explore the soft hair between her legs. Hannurdock groaned softly, feeling his fingers enter her. Hannibal continued to kiss her lips, whilst releasing his own manhood from the confines of his pyjamas, and slipping the organ between her legs. Hannurdock groaned as Hannibal's stiff penis entered her gently, and Hannibal proceeded to build a rythmn, gently at first, and then with force, bucking against her as his organ screamed for release. He shuddered as she cried out, she had orgasmed, and he quickly following suite, eventually relaxing on top of her. Both of their bodies connected.  
  
"I hope we didn't wake the others" Hannurdock whispered evilly, a smile on her face. Hannibal looked across the room to where Face and David slept soundly.  
  
"I think we're safe" Hannibal said, laughing a little as he rolled off Hannurdock, and moved to her side, lying beside her with his arm draped around her waist.  
  
Sighing, Hannurdock closed her eyes and went to sleep, listening to Hannibals easy breathing against her neck.  
  
  
****  
  
Part 9  
  
The next morning, the team awoke a little sluggishly, and set out on the road after breakfast. Murdock, now enjoying Mike's company a little, was playing with Billy as Hannibal kept a watchful eye over him.  
  
****  
  
For the next three weeks, Hannibal kept a watchful eye over Murdock. He ignored Stockwell, who was anxious to have the team on a mission straight away.  
  
Hannibal ignored the rantings from Stockwell down the phone. "Come on Stockwell, calm down ...... screw our fuckin' pardons - this is more important ......... if that's how you feel, fine!" Hannibal switched the van's phone off, and disconnected the wire. It was bad enough that Face's corvette was in repairs for the day, and all eight of them were squashed into the van - but to have Stockwell keep on was just too much.  
  
" Are you sure its today that Murdock gets murdered?" Hannibal asked Hannurdock.  
  
"Shaun said today" Hannurdock said absently. There was an awful feeling in her stomach something was going to go horribly wrong.  
  
Murdock looked at the others, wishing he wasn't such a burden. The same feeling, a foreboding over what was going to happen, was in his heart as well.  
  
"How you feeling Murdock?" Face asked solicitously.  
  
"A big fat burden on you all" Murdock sniffed, looking away. The van came to a stop near a fast food restaurant, and the team went inside for a couple of burgers before continuing their journey.  
  
Hannurdock looked worn. All the research done in the past couple of weeks had proved futile, there was no way of knowing which enemy was going to attack Murdock at all.  
  
Unknown to the eight people sitting at two tables trying to enjoy their food, some men seeking a vengeance eyed the new arrivals suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, look CW. Its the A-Team" Logan said to his comrade. "We gotta few scores to settle with them bums. Watkins law, those who put us away in jail, get it real bad".  
  
Hannurdock looked suspiciously around the restaurant, and caught sight of the Watkins Brothers, as they rose from their table, and drew out their guns. "I think we know who is gonna commit the murder, fellas - stay alert".  
  
Logan approached the table, the other Watkins following close behind. Hannibal remained calm as Logan looked with hatred at the A-Team. Hannurdock rose from her seat quickly, along with AB.  
  
"We only want the A-Team" Logan said, watching AB rise with a little fear.  
  
"Then it becomes out problem" Hannurdock growled, moving protectively in front of Murdock.  
  
Hannibal rose also, and quickly moved in front of Hannurdock protectively. His relationship with the girl over the past few weeks causing his heart and not his mind to respond to the danger.  
  
Hannurdock pushed Hannibal aside "I can look after myself, Colonel".  
  
Logan watched this scene, a look of amused finality on his cragged features, and pointed the gun at Hannibal Smith. "Well, I gonna take one of you, see. That makes it fair".  
  
Hannurdock roughly pushed Hannibal aside, and wrestled with Logan, trying to get the gun away from the obsessed man. Logan shoved her to the ground and took aim at Murdock, who was sitting resigned with his eyes closed and a half a burger in his hand.  
  
The shot rang through the restaurant, Hannibal tackled Logan, and shoved away the weapon. He looked back in horror and disbelief. David, Mike and AB had made their way around the table in utter shock. Murdock felt the blood on his face, that should have been his but was not.  
  
They watched helplessly as Hannurdock closed her eyes for the final time, a triumphant expression clouding her eyes with tears of joy. "We won, guys, Murdock is safe .........".  
  
David dropped to one knee beside Hannurdock, a peaceful expression on her face. She looked as though she were sleeping, and completely distraught, he embraced her, crying unashamedly.  
  
"She's dead" Hannibal repeated over and over to himself. Then, his face filled with anger, and he turned on Logan with his own weapon. Without even hesitating once, Hannibal aimed at Logan in-between the eyes, and pulled the trigger.  
  
****  
  
The rest of the Watkins had fled during this terrible scene, and the seven men remained speechless, as David continued to rock Hannurdock in his arms, as if willing the life back into her body.  
  
Finally, Mike stumbled over and forcefully took David's arms away from Hannurdock. They remained still, and then noticed the figure silently shaking his head and tutting at them.  
  
"You bastard ...." Hannibal yelled, flying at Shaun in a blind range. AB intervened, pulling Hannibal away from Shaun.  
  
Shaun looked at Hannurdock. "And the bullet was his to take, and she threw herself in front to prevent him from being murdered. What a tragedy. What a great show this would make. Modern day Romeo and Juliet meets Friends".  
  
The sound of sirens alerted the men to the approach of MPs. "I have killed a man" Hannibal said frankly. "I am finished, you guys make a run for it".  
  
Murdock cleared his throat, dropping his burger he had clutched so hard there were nail prints in it. "We'll stick with you, we aint going anywhere".  
  
Shaun shook his head and walked over to Hannurdock, he touched her cold brow gently. "Ah, how was she to know?".  
  
"Know what?" David asked, overwhelmed with grief.  
  
"The ending has changed, but alas not for the better". Shaun said cryptically.  
  
"What?" AB said quietly.  
  
"Murdock was saved from this terrible murder. But, the team will be facing the firing squad within three weeks, and no Stockwell to help them".  
  
Hannibal pulled Shaun up close to him, by the collar. "You mean she died for NOTHING!!".  
  
Shaun nodded. "Unfortunately so".  
  
Hannibal thought quickly. "Why can't we have another chance? Take us back before this happened, Shaun. We'll make sure this time no-one gets shot!".  
  
Shaun grinned. "Its not in the rules, but what the hell. I don't like this ending much better than the previous one .....".  
  
  
****  
  
Part 10  
  
"Only the A-Team will go back this time. I'm sorry fellas, but this is more our department than yours. We specialise in impossible situations" Hannibal said gently.  
  
"That's alright" David sniffed. "We would like to say goodbye to Hannurdock anyway".  
  
Hannibal put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "If we succeed, maybe you won't have to".  
  
Shaun smiled gently at the A-Team. "If this works, you won't even know that Hannurdock was shot in the first place, only the A-Team will know, becuase they are going back".  
  
David forced a smile. "I'd like that". he conceded.  
  
Shaun held out his hands, Hannibal took his right hand, and then grabbed Face's hand. "Murdock, you take Shaun's left hand" Hannibal ordered. Murdock obliged and then held out his hand to BA.  
  
"I aint takin' no crazy fool's hand!" BA growled.  
  
"This isn't the time to argue" Hannibal commanded, and BA obliged sulkily. A shimmer of whiteness enveloped the A-Team and they closed their eyes.  
  
****  
  
Hannurdock looked worn. All the research done in the past couple of weeks had proved futile, there was no way of knowing which enemy was going to attack Murdock at all.  
  
Unknown to the eight people sitting at two tables trying to enjoy their food, some men seeking a vengeance eyed the new arrivals suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, look CW. Its the A-Team" Logan said to his comrade. "We gotta few scores to settle with them bums. Watkins law, those who put us away in jail, get it real bad".  
  
Hannurdock looked suspiciously around the restaurant, and caught sight of the Watkins Brothers, as they rose from their table, and drew out their guns. "I think we know who is gonna commit the murder, fellas - stay alert".  
  
Logan approached the table, the other Watkins following close behind. Hannibal remained calm as Logan looked with hatred at the A-Team. Hannurdock rose from her seat quickly, along with AB.  
  
"We only want the A-Team" Logan said, watching AB rise with a little fear.  
  
"Then you got us fellas" Hannibal's voice rang from behind them. Logan turned in amazement. "Just how on earth did you get there?"  
  
Hannurdock looked around herself in surprise, and found the team missing, which was very disconcerting since they had only been there a moment ago.  
  
"We flew!" Murdock said angrily.   
  
The element of surprise worked in favour of the team, as Logan was completely shocked. Hannibal tackled the man roughly, shoving the gun away from his hand. BA, Murdock and Face tackled their own opponents with ease, knocking them to the floor.  
  
Hannibal looked at Logan in the eye "This is for killing my girlfriend" he snarled angrily, and knocked Logan out with a single punch, derived from anger.  
  
Hannurdock watched as the team despatched the Watkins, and turned to Shaun who was sitting beside her. "How did they get from over here to over there?"  
  
Shaun smirked "The team move fast, my dear".  
  
Hannurdock shook her head, and smiled as the sound of the MPs alerted the team. Hannibal took Hannurdock's hand and signalled for the Junior A-Team to follow him.  
  
They reached the van and Hannibal watched as everyone got in, and paused for a moment. He turned around to see Shaun standing there, quietly applauding the scene. "Bravo! What an ending!".  
  
Hannibal grinned. "It isn't the end, Shaun. Just the beginning. Can I ask you a quick question?".  
  
Shaun spread his hands. "Sure thing, muchacho".  
  
"When we went back, why didn't we meet ourselves?".  
  
Shaun smiled. "You don't understand time travel. There is only one 'you'. You simply replaced the scene with a fresh one. There can't be two Hannibal Smiths".  
  
Hannibal nodded. "I gotta go, thanks Shaun".  
  
Shaun smiled. "I don't think the Junior A-Team have plans to go back to their own dimension soon".  
  
Hannibal grinned. "Not for a long time Shaun. Hannurdock and I have some planning to make for our children".  
  
Shaun was visibly shocked at this. "Is she .....?".  
  
Hannibal grinned as he clambered into the van. "Not yet .....".  
  
The van sped away into a gathering sunset as Shaun shook his head. He laughed, watching the MPs take the Watkins away. They would be in prison for a very long time.  
  
Singing a tune to himself, Shaun walked away into the distance feeling pleased with what the team had accomplished. He looked up towards the heavens. "Alright boss, its time I came home. I think two lonely people are going to be engaged very soon - the Junior team won't be going back home. What was wrong? Not letting them know what I really was? I don't think they would believed I'm an angel in a million years!  
  
A flash of light descended upon Shaun and he disappeared.  
  
  
THE END   



End file.
